Your Guardian Angel
by Kazemaki Ryuu
Summary: Songfic. Yamamoto can't tell Chrome how much he loves her, but can he do it this time? 8096 YamaChrome OneShot Yamamoto's POV      Chrome's POV has a title of Crazy Love


Yamamoto Takeshi's POV

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

The first time that I saw her, I never thought that I would fall for her. I always saw her staying away from the famiglia. I wonder why... I want to make everyone happy, including her, but she is staying too far away. She's always been that sad. I want to change it.

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

I had become stonger.. I train with my sword everyday. I want to protect everyone. I want to protect her. I don't want her to be hurt by anyone. I will be her guardian. I'll protect her no matter what!

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

I saved her from that time when were fighting with the Varia. I managed to get a hold of her. It feels different.. She's too cold. There's a feeling of sadness within her. I can't stand when she's that sad.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

From that time, i had been always thinking of her. I had been always that happy when I'm with her. Well, I am always happy but I'm more happier when I'm close to her, because I love her more than anything else.

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

It;s now 3 days from the day she left. We are worried about her. The famiglia is now looking for her everywhere, but all we had done had just been put to waste. We still haven't located her. I'm more worried than anyone else. What if something bad had happened to her.. If that happens I won't forgive myself.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

I know I love her... I care for her.. but I didn't have the courage to tell her that. What if she doesn't love me back? What if she loves another? Or maybe, she was taken by another...

'Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away

And please tell me, you'll stay, stay

I need to find her! No matter what happens I would find her. I need to say it to her. A piece in my heart is missing whenever she wouldn't be around. I know where I could find her.. I just did know where.. I should take the risk of going there..

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

I came inside this abandoned building.. I had found her... I'm glad that I found her.

She was there.. The one I truly love.. Chrome Dokuro...

**"****Chrome . Where were you ? Me and the famiglia has been looking everywhere for you. That 'ken' guy said that you didn't came back since yesterday . Are you okay ? You got me worried."** I said while frowning to her..

I saw her sad.. I want to make her happy.. so I'll cheer her up..

**"****hey. C'mon don't be sad . I'm so glad I found you"** I said while smiling .

She looked at me and nodded.. Then she looked around... And then stared directly at me..

**"****Yamamoto-kun"**she siad to me.

**"Yeah, Something wrong?"**I said to her.

**"****Ya-yamamoto-kun .. I love you "** She said to me..

What? She loves me? I t-thought she didn't like me..

**"****Hahaha ! chrome-chan ! "** I said.

I saw her crying. Why? Wait.. I laughed for the both of us.. She misunderstood it! She thought it was just a joke!

I saw her walking away from me.. Hurry Up Takeshi! Do something!

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

Before she could walk farther away from me, I hugged her. I don't want to let her go.. Seeing her go makes me sad.

I'll say it to her too.. I really love her and that's for sure!

**"****I love you too chrome . Sorry if I didn't had the courage to say it to you earlier I was afraid that you won't like me back.."** I said

She smiled at me.. And hugged me back.

**"****Sorry i made you worried takeshi-kun"** she said to me.

I lauged and she did laugh too.. Seeing her beautiful face when she laugh makes all my tiredness go away. Just her smile and nothing else. It would give me the courage to keep on fighting on forwards.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

I would fight for her.. I will make her feel safe when I'm around.. I know that my beautiful, sweet and shy Chrome would be happy when I'm here.

~THE END~


End file.
